Unsung Trilogy
by Chasyn
Summary: On hiatus indefinitely. Sora likes Riku. Riku likes Sora. Kairi feels alone. Roxas wants answers. And Axel wants his heart back. Will life ever make sense for everyone? A three part story with Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, babies, OC's, and other various things.
1. I:I Simple and Clean

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. And the song _Simple and Clean_ is by Utada Hikaru and is from the first Kingdom Hearts.  
**Warnings:** Language, boy/boy, boy/girl, hints at girl/girl, original characters, (normal) pregnancy, depression, and the like. Mainly about Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas, though others pop up.  
**Notes:** I wrote 25 chapters of this like 4 years ago or something. I posted it, took it off, posted it again, and took it off again to rework. I am determined to get this stupid thing finished. Spent so much time plotting everything out. It needs to be finished. First 5 chapters are written as first person thought things. They are also pretty short. Normal, longer chapters start with number 6.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Unsung Hearts  
****I. Simple and Clean  
Sora's POV**

I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like... is any of this for real... or not?

That's how it all starts... doesn't it? A simple thought? How could I have known? All these years… A thought. A simple damn fucked up thought. And everything seems... so… so complicated now... Like I can't think straight… I can't make up my mind… I can't seem to let you go... And why? Why is it so hard? To let you go?

When exactly was it? That first time? When did this thought first occur? I've been thinking about that a lot lately… ever since we got back… Trying to pinpoint it. Maybe then I could understand it a bit better. What is this feeling... and why? When did it first happen? Was it when we were on the islands? We were always together. I always felt drawn to you. But it was all innocent, right? You never showed any interest in me, right? At least not that I noticed. I never showed any interest in you back then. Was there any? Was there ever a chance? That you needed me as much as I need you now?

I don't think life is quite that simple. Simple… Is life ever that simple? Is anything? I can't get you off my mind... and I wonder... is that so bad anyways? To think of you? All the time? Is it really so bad? To want something that I don't deserve? I want to though… to deserve you… I don't want to be without you... to live without you... ever... Why is everything so hard?

It had been so long... I had been looking for you for so long... you may not have known, but finding you was always on my mind. You were always my first thought. Sure… there were worlds to save and heartless to destroy… and then the Nobodies and the Organization… but still… through it all… finding you always seemed more important. More than anything, all I wanted was to see your face, to hear your voice again. To hear you say my name. But every turn was a dead end. Every time I thought I was one step closer... I had actually gone two steps backwards. I could always feel your presence... but it was like you were just out of my reach. It was almost as if you were always there, always watching me and walking away. But you wouldn't do that, right?

It was the belief that you were alive, that you were out there somewhere, waiting for me to find you… that thought kept me going, that I would see you again, that we would be together again. It was confusing as hell and I tried not to think about it too much... but it kept me searching. I think… I had to believe that… that we would be together eventually. If I allowed myself to believe that you were gone forever… out of my reach… I believe I would have died along the way. I couldn't allow that to happen. I had to save you, to be around you again. I had to see your face and hear your voice. Is that so wrong?

I would do anything for you… Maybe it is wrong… on so many different levels. But I think I've gotten to the part where I don't give a damn anymore... or maybe I just understand it better. Fuck what everyone else thinks, right? You never cared anyways. You did whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted. You never gave a second thought to anyone else's problem. Sometimes I think you never cared about me either. Why should you anyways? What was I to you but a weakling? Someone to kick around. Why should I care what you think about me? I shouldn't.

But then… that's a lie. It's not as simple as that. The truth is I do care. I care what you think. I care what you think of me and of the friendship we've shared all these years. I care about how you feel and… everything. What would you think if I told you… that… I think I'm in love with you? That I think I've been in love with you for a long time. Maybe even since the islands. Maybe since we first became friends… is that even possible? To love someone for so long without knowing it?

People call me naïve, immature, stupid, childish, slow… they treat me like I'm just some useless kid. It used to piss me off so much. But you know what? They must be right. Because I'm just dense enough to not realize I've been in love with you my whole life. That has got to be the very definition of stupid, right?

I am scared. Truthfully, I've never been as terrified as I am now. All I want is... you... But… I can't help but feel like this is all wrong… Like everything I'm feeling is wrong… I want you... Is that so bad? Is it so wrong? I want you to be mine... Forever... Could it be so simple?

"Riku... are you there?"

_And maybe some things are that simple…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notes:** So yeah… like I said, 25 chapters for this are written. But the song lyric parts need to be removed. And I plan on doing a bit of editing and adding. So will see about posting once a week or so.


	2. I:II Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. And the song _My Sanctuary _is by Utada Hikaru and is from Kingdom Hearts 2.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Unsung Hearts  
****II. My Sanctuary  
Riku's POV**

Sanctuary... you are my sanctuary... my world… my everything… yeah.

There are at least three things wrong with this. One, you are my best friend. We do everything together and except for the whole Kingdom Hearts thing, we're pretty much attached at the hip. Two, you have always sort of had a thing for someone else. Okay… so she's kind of cute if you're into girls and all. And three, you are younger than me. Actual age is only a year but sometimes I swear you're still twelve. You act like it enough.

Oh! And can't forget the part where you just happen to be a guy! Seriously… I mean… not that I'm like homophobic or anything. Because I'm not really. Just the rest of the world is. And okay… so I shouldn't care what others think or how they see me. But when you spend your whole life being me… it's kind of hard to live it down. Like… okay I'm popular and whatever in school. Always have been. All the guys want to be friends and all the girls want to more than friends. I'm the hottest guy in school and everyone expects me to be out banging the hottest girl. Who cares about personalities when your looks are appealing, right?

And yeah… I probably sound like an unbelievably vain egoistical jackass right now… but hey… at least I can admit it, right?

I lied to you, didn't I? When you asked me what was wrong the other day… I said that I was okay, that nothing was wrong. And then I avoided you. Truth is… that everything is wrong. Everything is so fucked up! But you saw the truth, huh? Your eyes pierced my soul. They always had that effect on me... your eyes. Probably one of the reasons I'm trying to avoid all eye contact with you. Wouldn't want you to see into me now… to read my mind. It scares me.

Fear... it's not a concept I've ever really admitted to. Always said nothing ever scared me. But even when I commanded the darkness—held it and controlled it… hell I WAS the darkness—even then… fear held me. Not fear for myself or those around me or what I was doing. Fear for you. It was like… every time I turned around, you were off doing something stupid that could get you killed. How brain dead are you? Why did you have to be the hero? Couldn't someone else less important do it? If something ever happened to you…

I think I always knew… somehow… on some level. Even now it's hard for me to admit it. But it's there. I can't run away from it. I can't remember when I first realized it, but it was always there. It was always at the back of my mind… this feeling… so wrong… because you're like… you're the hero and I'm the villain, right? The angel… my angel… one without wings and a golden halo. My light in the darkness… my guide through it all… you saved me so many times that you don't know of… that you never will… my angel… I sound so fucked up.

So incomplete. I feel so incomplete without you now… by my side. When did I become so greedy? So needy? So clingy? So… pathetic even… so not myself. The thought of you—your heart, your soul, your body—makes me… WRONG! It's all just so… wrong! I could have so much fun… with you… behind my locked bedroom door… but it's so wrong! I'm walking a thin line here, huh? Getting increasingly closer to insanity every moment. Wonder when I'll fall off… when I'll finally break…

I feel broken. I keep remembering when you saw me for the first time… in the form of darkness… I remember the look in your eyes and the tone in your voice… the desperation… and then you grabbed my arm… I wanted to die right then… I didn't want you to see me like that… not like that… that's why I stayed away… but I always knew where you were… what you were doing. I never meant to… if I had known… I…

You and I… it's a nice thought, huh? A nice dream. It would be a nice reality, huh? Could it be? Reality? I think I would like that… I think I'd touching you… holding you at night… making you pant and scream my name…

What's left of me now, huh? Nothing. I have nothing left. Everything I ever had… I've lost somehow along the way… including you. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore… except… But maybe… just maybe…

I've lived so long in darkness... I wouldn't mind living in the light...with you…

So lost… Love… I may just… love… Maybe I… I love you.

Oh… Sora… could you ever be mine?

_Where fears and lies melt away…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notes:** Bah. I make Riku so scatter brained and emo in this. It's fun.


	3. I:III Passion

**Disclaimer:** The song Passion is copyrighted to Utada Hikaru and is from Kingdom Hearts 2.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Unsung Hearts  
****III. Passion  
Kairi's POV**

The three of us… way back when… we were always together. On the islands before everything that happened… we did everything together. We had everything planned, always looking to the future. We would sail off, the three of us, on our little raft. Adventures would be ours… new places and new destinations… new everything. It was frightening. But we would be together… always… and we would do it together. Together. Just the three of us.

Then that night… that storm… it all happened so fast and that window opened… it opened in the sky… swallowed all three of us… It felt right and wrong at the same time. Familiar and yet… alien. And then I was left alone. All alone. That promise the three of us made… together forever… gone. Broken… lost… I thought then… that this was it… the end. I'd never see you guys again… never hear your laughter… never hang out again…

But it wasn't really the end. And it took forever… but we all were finally back together again. The three of us on the islands again. All together, like it's supposed to be. Never again, right? We'll never be separated again. I don't think I could stand it. That lostness… it ate away at me… at my heart and soul. Even when the heartless stole my heart… I could still feel it… still feel that lostness. I don't want to again. Never again. Please don't leave me!

Change! I wish so much that we could change the way things went. How the events played out. That we could go back. What would have happened to us if we hadn't have gone through that window? What if we had taken the raft out the day before? Or… if we really had to cross the window… could we have held hands and gone together? Instead of being lost to each other for so long… it could have all gone so differently if we had remained together… I think that… I would have liked that better.

But I guess… I really don't want that. The change. If everything hadn't happened the way it did… we wouldn't be the same people we are today… not really. We wouldn't have seen all we did… nor meet everyone we did. All those adventures… whether or not we were together… they still happened and meant a lot. They changed and shaped us… made us grow up. No… I wouldn't want to take that away from us. I guess I don't have any regrets… and I hope you two don't. I hope you can forgive me for being separated from you… I hope we can all forgive each other…

We had everything planned as kids… on the islands. Everything was planned… But now… what about now? Now that we are older and back on the islands… Our futures aren't planned. No raft… no adventures… But that's okay, isn't it? It's okay to live day by day. No reason to plan when we've seen what we've seen. You can't plan for that, can you?

I had almost forgotten about that love that I felt. Sure, it was always the three of us, hanging out together. But one of you… I had deeper feelings for. Nothing ever came of my feelings, of course… but I always had the feeling that… maybe… he… that you… Sora… I thought you felt the same way. But I guess that's another thing of the past as well. Those eyes don't light up for me anymore. Sometimes… I don't think they ever did… You never really liked me, did you? Not like that…not the way I needed you to… I thought that… when you finally found me… I thought that… it was because…

But I was wrong, wasn't I? I think… I think that you like someone else… I don't know who yet… but… you stopped paying so much attention to me… once we got back… not in like a bad way… just in a… I don't know… I just… don't know…

We never did get to go on that raft trip. It was destroyed, wasn't it? The raft… on the first night that that window opened. Maybe we could build another one. And maybe we could go on another adventure. Only this time… we'll go together… the three of us…

Sora and Riku… I miss that closeness we had…

_If we advance forth, can we ever meet again?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notes:** Kairi seems kind of… schizophrenic in this story.


	4. I:IV Backwards

**Disclaimer:** The song is _Simple and Clean _played backwards. It's by Utada Hikaru and is from Kingdom Hearts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Unsung Hearts  
****IV. Backwards  
****Roxas' POV**

Everything I knew… everything I thought I knew... it was all a lie wasn't it... It was all fake... my friends... my family… my life... everything from Twilight Town was all just an illusion. Am I one too? Just an illusion? Do I really exist at all? Maybe I don't… maybe I never did. That would explain a lot. It would explain everything, actually... why I feel so lost... why I've always felt so lost... like something—or someone—is missing... missing from the heart they tell me I don't have...

But how… how can I feel so lost… so hopeless and so incomplete? How can I feel this sadness… this emptiness… if I don't have a heart to feel it with? How? Is that all a fake to? Is everything just one, big lie?

Lie or not… my life was perfect and whole… I was happy hanging out with my friends and going to school and being a normal teenager… until you showed up. When you showed up… my existence crashed. You showed up in my life and suddenly… I don't know… right then I felt like something was missing. Then I found out I was a Nobody… that I was part of some other person… and the feeling only got worse. But you kept showing up. Every time I turned around, you were there again, spouting off things about a friendship and a love and a life I didn't know. And I thought that finding him… this other person… would make those weird feelings you brought go away… but it didn't…

Are you the devil? With your flaming red hair? Are you the one that's missing from my heart? The one I don't have? You called me a friend… your friend… best friend. Your love… Your heart… your heart? We don't have hearts... I made you have a heart... You said that... didn't you? That because of me... you felt you had a heart… Did you really mean that? That I gave you a heart? Did I feel the same way? Did you give me a heart? I can't remember... But I would like to… remember... I think... I would like to know… what happened... before I became so lost... before you became so lost...

Tell me please! Do you know why? Why I feel so lost and empty all the time. Why I feel like someone is missing from this heart they keep insisting isn't there. Because I can feel it! I can feel my heart calling out… screaming out… and waiting for you to answer. Why? That's what I want from you. Answers. Why? Why don't we have hearts? And why do I feel so lost? So lost when you aren't here?

Call me again... call my name once more... If I heard your voice... I think I could wake. Come looking for me and I'll be found… I want to be found… by you... Are you really such a bad guy? Are you really so… lost... without me? Can I find you again? Where are you?

Axel… come back to me...

_He won't call me…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notes:** Annnnd enter Roxas.


	5. I:V Destati

**Disclaimer:** I have no clue who the song _Destati _is copyrighted to. It's on the Kingdom Hearts 1 soundtrack. It's sung by the Tokyo Philharmonic Chorus and the recording engineer is Toshiyuki Yoshida. That's all it says in the little CD booklet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Unsung Hearts  
****V. Destati  
Axel's POV**

Floating. I feel like I'm floating... floating... floating? Am I? Where am I? I can't... feel anything... What happened? Wait... Roxas? Where... you... Am I... dead? Dead? Death... can a nobody actually die? Without a beating heart? They said I don't have a heart... so I can't really be dead... can I? But I feel… I don't know what I feel… but not dead… I don't think. Does that mean you're still alive? It had been so long... such a long time...

Emotion... love, pain, anger, fear... I felt them all because of you. Only... I don't have a heart, right? That's what they say. But they are wrong. I did have a heart. You... took it from me... the day you decided to leave. You took my heart from me. I died on the inside that day. And… you still don't remember, do you? You don't recall as I do. You don't remember what it was like before... before you... you vanished... left. And then you didn't remember... you didn't remember me when I finally found you... us... how could you not remember? How could you forget me? Forget everything? How?

You found out about him... that Sora... and suddenly I didn't exist anymore. Like less than I did before. Sora... I met him a few times. He reminded me of you... but he wasn't you. It was his fault you had left Organization XIII... his fault you left me. But... I guess being a Nobody... I guess you would want to find him. You were a part of him after all. Only... you were a part of me too... Did you know that? I don't think I ever told you that... before you left... I never told you... about my heart. I told Sora... yes, Sora. I guess I really can't blame him at all. Actually I don't mind him. I'm glad I got to fight alongside him once. It was nice. It was almost as if... you were there... And for a moment... I felt alive again.

And then I died or whatever happens to Nobodies… got swallowed up by that giant door… Door. Where? What door? Kingdom Hearts? I'm stuck... in Kingdom Hearts? But how? The door to... Kingdom Hearts... Will it open? I can't... Damnit! Let me out! I need to find him... to find you... my heart... Stuck, trapped. How long?

Are you there? Awake? Somewhere? Can you hear me? I thought for a moment I heard your voice calling my name. But it wasn't real, was it? Because you aren't really there, are you? If you are... if you really are there somewhere... Save me. Save me and I'll help you remember! I'll help you find the heart you don't have. Your memory and your heart... that's what you need to be whole, right? I'll help you. Your heart... I... I have... am...

Roxas, I am your heart.

_That still belongs to you…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notes:** And enter Axel. When I wrote this, I imagined Axel stuck in Kingdom Hearts. Which in this is some third dimension type thing, where his conscious is floating around.


	6. I:VI Light

**Disclaimer:** The song _Light_ is copyrighted to Utada Hikaru and is from Kingdom Hearts 1. It is my understanding that it is the Japanese version of _Simple and Clean_. The original name of the song is Hikari.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Unsung Hearts**

**IV. Light  
Normal POV**

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Riku stood leaning against the paopu tree and Sora leaned against his shoulder. Both of them had been watching the ocean in the coming darkness before Riku had broken the silence.

The brunette turned his head as he pulled the arm that surrounded his shoulders tighter around him. His questioning gaze met Riku's. "About what?"

Riku dipped his head slightly, averting his gaze from Sora's. His long silver bangs fell, shadowing his face. "About everything. The list is getting pretty long." He sighed softly. "For getting separated from you. For letting Maleficent convince me that you had replaced me. For letting the darkness overtake my heart. For fighting against you. For getting trapped inside Kingdom Hearts. For taking the form of darkness. For letting you see me like that…" He said it slowly, and then paused with a laugh. "Take your pick."

Sora didn't interrupt him yet. He watched the shadows playing upon Riku's face and listened. The sound of the boy's voice calmed him, like a music box. It made him feel safe. It always had.

"That's why I kept you waiting." Riku said after a moment. "Why I stayed away when all I wanted to do was run to you. I got trapped in that body…"

"Riku." Sora interrupted then. Listening to that music was nice but the panic that flashed across Riku's face wasn't worth it. "Look at me."

With a pause of hesitation, Riku did as he was asked, bringing their faces mere inches apart.

"I am only going to say this once, okay? So listen." Sora lifted his right hand to Riku's face, his fingers tracing the silver haired boy's jaw line slowly. "I don't care." He said flatly. "I don't care what happened and I don't want to discuss it further." His fingers moved up to trace Riku's lips softly.

The sensation sent a shiver through Riku's body. With a smile, he opened his mouth slightly to nip at the tip of Sora's offered finger. "Agreed."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She stood in the doorway, frozen to that very spot. Her gaze was on locked on the pair of boys leaning together against the tree. The darkness of the stairway behind her shielded her form from eye sight if they happened to look back her way. But she was certain that wouldn't happen.

Bits and pieces of the spoken conversation between the two boys over the past hour had drifted her way. Confessions and declarations and sweet words. She knew it was not meant for her ears, but she could not step away at that moment, nor could she step forward and announce her spying presence.

Lifting a hand to swipe away a lock of red hair, Kairi smiled genuinely. She should have been shocked, angry, or at least surprised, but she wasn't. Somehow... she had known. She might not have admitted it to herself before, but she had always known. She was best friends with both boys. Perhaps that was the real reason why Sora wouldn't and couldn't return her love. Now, though, she knew everything would be different. But sometimes... Different isn't always bad, after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Axel! Axel where are you? Axel?" The door opened easily enough for the blonde boy to slip in. He wasn't sure how he got there… he wasn't even sure how he had separated from Sora. He shouldn't exist in a world where his literal other half was. And yet… he found himself standing outside of the giant door.

"Kingdom Hearts..." It existed and he would find his heart there. He was sure of it now. "Axel?" His voice rose loudly against the consuming darkness. He bit his lip, feeling the dark tendrils reaching out to him. "You called me, called my name!" But his calls only brought silence. "Axel!" Fear caught in his throat as the darkness got closer to him. Perhaps he was too late. Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he only imagined the redhead calling to him. "I'm here! Where are you?" Another silent moment passed. Roxas sunk to the unseen floor beneath him. He hugged his knees to his chest as silent tears threatened his eyes. He was too late.

"Roxas..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora pressed his lips harder against Riku's for a moment before he pulled away, his face flush. He turned around, pressing his back firmly against Riku's chest. It still felt all too new to him. He couldn't touch Riku without turning six shades of red at once. And doing so always earned him a laugh from the silver haired God.

And as if on cue, Riku laughed. Sora could be so innocent and childish at times. It was one of the many things Riku loved about him. He hoped that Sora would never change.

"You're laughing at me again." Sora said softly.

Riku didn't comment at that. Instead, he leaned harder against the paopu tree behind him. He pulled Sora's body more heavily against his own, earning himself a prized giggle from the spiky haired brunette.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Axel!" He had heard the voice, far off and weak as it was. His eyes strained against the bleakness and a flash of red caught his eyes. "Axel!" Roxas ran forward, ignoring the pain in his strained muscles. It was worth it when he saw him. He threw his arms about the much taller man, nearly colliding with him.

The force knocked the wind from the surprised Axel. "Roxas..." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"I heard you Axel!" Roxas held tighter against him. The tears that blurred his eyes spilled over and soaked into Axel's black robe.

"Roxas... I..." Dizzy. He felt dizzy. So tired and weak... Without warning, his knees gave out and he slunk to the floor.

"Axel!" Roxas jumped backwards as the man collapsed, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry... I got overly excited." Roxas stammered as he took another step back, near tears once again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Axel lifted his bowed head slowly to meet Roxas's gaze. Then he lifted his hand, offering it.

Roxas hesitated a moment before he stepped forward and touched his fingers to Axel's. The simple contact drove a shiver throughout his entire body and he wasn't exactly sure why.

With a smile, Axel pulled Roxas down before him and then drew his smaller form into a tight hug. "You could never hurt me."

The comment brought a blush to Roxas's cheeks. He pressed his face deeper against Axel's neck, hoping the latter hadn't seen.

"Just tired." Axel breathed, his tone apologetic.

Roxas pulled away and his face brightened as an idea formed in his head. "Destiny Islands..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finally finding that she had control of her body once again, Kairi turned silently towards the darkened stairway behind her and slipped into it. She pulled the door shut silently behind her. The darkness that surrounded her seemed to penetrate her mind, turning her thoughts momentarily.

"How long?" She breathed out. "Just how long?" How long had the two boys been keeping their relationship a secret from her? When were they planning on telling her? Were they ever going to? They were supposed to be best friends, all three of them. "Why?" She questioned the darkness. Tears invaded her eyes and she attempted to blink them away. It just wasn't right that they shut her out like that.

"I've lost them both." But had she really? Or was she just thinking the worst of the situation in haste?

Kairi closed her eyes tight and breathed in deeply for a few moments, trying to calm her nerves. She pushed the negative thoughts from her mind. She was freaking out for no reason, over nothing. They had all been friends for years, hadn't they? And it was clear to her now that feelings had been mounting between the two boys for quite some time. So why would things change now? All of a sudden?

Letting a smile spread across her lips, she turned back towards the door. She pressed her palm to the knob and then threw the door open, smiling as she heard the clatter it made. If they wanted to keep it secret, she would allow them to. It wasn't her place after all to tell. But she wouldn't let them leave her behind t his time.

Things would be different, but different didn't always mean bad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hearing the door behind them open, Sora immediately pushed himself from Riku's embrace and stepped away. Yet again, another blush threatened his face.

Riku smiled as he watched Sora panic. The boy thoroughly amused him, among other things. He pushed back against the paopu tree and turned around slightly, curious to see who was interrupting their happy moment. What his eyes saw didn't surprise him. "Hey Kairi!" He called, lifting his arm to wave at her.

Kairi offered a smile and waved back. "So there you are Riku! And who is that with you?" She said, pretending that she couldn't quite see.

"Yep! You found me!" Riku replied as he elbowed Sora's side. "And don't mind him. Just a little mouse that won't leave me alone."

"Hey!" Sora snapped and shoved Riku away slightly. "Don't hit me! And don't call me a mouse!"

Riku laughed and took another jab at the brunette. "Who? Me?" He feigned innocence.

"Ah! So it is Sora! It's awfully rude to hide from me Sora!" Kairi commented as she moved around the tree to stand in front of them. She lifted her hand to wag an accusing finger at him.

"I… umm… yeah… hi Kairi." Sora stammered and scratched at his head. "I… uh… didn't hear you…" Sora lied.

Kairi's eyes widened slightly and she gave Sora a questioning look. She wouldn't come right out and ask, but she would give them the opportunity to tell her, if they wanted to. "You look like you've been caught Sora. What have you two boys been up to?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So… Destiny Islands..." Axel said as he looked around with smiling eyes. It was nice to be there without the Organization hanging out his head. Already, he felt better.

Roxas nodded slowly. "I haven't been here before… not that I remember... Sora and his friends live here..."

Axel nodded as he turned to gaze at the ocean behind them. He said nothing as he closed his eyes and reached to take Roxas's hand.

Yanking his hand from Axel's reach, Roxas stepped away from him. "I don't want to hurt you again..." His gaze dropped to the sand, refusing to meet Axel's penetrating stare.

Axel sighed slightly as he opened his eyes and turned. "You didn't..."

"But I did!" Roxas insisted as he met Axel's eyes. "I heard you! You said... I made you have a heart... and I left you..." He lowered his gaze once again. "I don't remember it all... but I did it. You must have..."

Axel stepped forward and drew the smaller boy into his arms. A smile spread across his lips as he felt Roxas's weight against him. Axel pulled away enough to hook his finger under Roxas's chin. He tilted the blonde's head back slightly and smiled. Before Roxas had time to react or protest, Axel dipped his head forward, pressing his lips softly against Roxas's.

Roxas felt a blush spread across his face but he didn't have the sense at the moment to care.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Roxas…" To avoid the question Kairi directed at him, Sora had averted his gaze down to the beach. The glow from the moon had illuminated the sandy expanse as well as the two figured that stood upon it. It took a moment to realize he knew who both were, though he hadn't expected to see either again. It took another moment to realize what they were doing. Eyes widening slightly, he turned back towards Riku and Kairi.

"Roxas?" Kairi placed her hands on her hips. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Riku, as well, gave Sora a questioning look.

"Well… nothing really." Sora said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Except that he's standing down there." Sora pointed down towards the beach without turning. "He's got Axel with him, I believe."

"Here? Really?" Riku smiled slyly. "I'll race ya!" Without waiting for an answer, he ran for the back ladder.

"Riku! Wait!" Sora called after him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Slightly breathless, Roxas leaned back, pulling his lips from Axel's.

With a devilish grin, the taller boy straightened up and dipped his gaze. "So… what now?" His arms still encircled Roxas's waist, refusing to relinquish their hold.

Roxas seemed to debate the question for a moment before he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He didn't know. His goal had been to find Axel and he had done that. He had made no further plans. "I didn't think beyond finding you." He admitted slowly.

The comment pleased Axel immensely. He was about to reply when a vaguely familiar voice broke his thoughts. "Seems we have company." He said as he dropped his arms, releasing his captive.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora repeated again as he, Riku, and Kairi approached.

With wide eyes, Roxas stepped away from Axel to greet them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sky had grown black as the time was well past midnight. The only light on the whole of the island was the small fire that lit up the beach. Five figures surrounded the small fire, the flames of which caused their shadows to dance upon the sands.

A tall, slender figure stood, practically hovering over the fire. His dark eyes were downcast as if mesmerized by the flickering red of the flames. Every few minutes a breeze would blow by, playing with his long red hair as well as the flames of the fire.

On the other side of the fire, two figures, a boy and a girl, sat chatting in hushed voices. The boy lounged facing the fire, his back to the girl. A smile lit up his face as he felt the girl behind him. She was kneeling at his back; her hands weaved in his long, silver hair. She selected three locks of hair and then proceeded to braid them together in a tiny, tight braid. Half of the boy's silver hair had been reduced to just the same.

The last two figures sat further away from the fire then the others. The blonde sat with his gaze fixed on the fire while the brunette exchanged glances with the silver haired boy.

"So… how can… this be possible?" The brunet asked, leaning back slightly.

The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders as his fingers drew shapes in the sand. He knew what Sora was asking. How could they both exist, separately, in the same space? Roxas could reach out and touch him. But it shouldn't have been possible. He was the counterpart of the brunet. "I honestly don't know. I don't know where I was or… how I got there or anything. I was just… there… and I heard him… Axel. I heard his voice… and I followed it. And… we came here."

Sora was silent for a moment, thinking. He believed Roxas' words. He had no reason to doubt him. And thinking about the fact that Roxas was actually him and yet he was sitting beside him… it was making his head hurt. He shook his head slowly and smiled. "Why here?"

Roxas shrugged again. "Neither of us have a home… and you're the closest thing I have to family… Destiny Islands just popped in my head."

Sora nodded. "I'm glad of it." He said with a smile. "As weird as it is… it's nice to see you… and Axel."

Roxas nodded and looked down at the sand. "Yeah."

They were silent a moment as Sora glanced over at the fire. "So Axel, huh?" He looked back at Roxas with a smirk.

"Yeah." The blond stated simply, nodding.

Sora shook his head slowly. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Roxas turned towards Sora, giving him a blank stare. "I could say the same for you."

Sora smiled goofily as he averted his gaze, a blush threatening his face.

"Besides, I was a part of Organization XIII at one point as well." The blonde turned his gaze upon the red hair at the fire and smiled. "He made his decision to leave. And saved your life, if I remember correctly."

With a nod, Sora smiled. "You got me there." He sighed softly and allowed his eyes to seek out Riku, who still sat talking with Kairi.

"Summer school, huh?" Kairi released the finished silver braid and started on a new one. "Are you looking forward to it?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I be looking forward to school? During the summer? It pisses me off that everyone is insisting we go back now."

Kairi smiled and laughed. "If we want to graduate on time then we better. Or else we'll be left behind. We were gone from the islands for a long time."

Riku nodded slowly but was still sulking. "Yeah, but it still sucks."

"Stop moving your head!" Kairi snapped tugging on the braid she was working on.

"Ouch! Don't pull on it!" He snapped back. "Why the hell are you doing that anyways?"

Kairi stopped a moment. "Uh… I don't know." She let the braid fall from her hands. "Because you're letting me?"

"How about you stop then?" Riku leaned forward and turned around slightly. "You'll end up pulling it all out. And I don't think I would look good bald."

"Oh come on!" She pushed against his shoulder, forcing him to turn back around, and started braiding again. "I'm almost done. And besides…" She paused for a moment. "I'm sure Sora will think it looks sexy."

Riku's eyes widened slightly and his smile broadened. "You think so?" His eyes flitted towards Sora.

Sora smiled, catching Riku's gaze, and dipped his head slightly, his gaze falling to his hands in his lap. "Roxas… will you two be staying here?"

"Maybe…" Roxas leaned forwards slightly, drawing circles in the sand again. "For a while. Depends on what Axel wants."

"What Axel wants, huh?" Sora's smile faded slightly. "What about you? What do you want?"

Roxas stopped and lifted his gaze to meet Sora's. With a smile, he turned his gaze to the fire. Instantly, he was on his feet and running. "Axel!"

Axel glanced up from his place at the fire and saw the look on Roxas' face. "What's wrong?"

"You're on fire!" Roxas grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ocean.

Axel glanced down to see the flames flickering on the bottom of his robe. "It appears so." He said with a laugh and turned back around, pulling Roxas with him.

"I told you not to stand that close!" He glared at the taller man and gave him a hard push.

Still laughing, Axel landed on his ass in the shallow water. The fire was quickly put out and Axel was soon soaked. With a smile and quick movements, Axel grabbed Roxas's robe and pulled the blond down on top of him.

Sora laughed from his previous spot, watching the two.

"Looks like fun, huh?"

Sora glanced up to see Riku hovering above him. He hadn't heard or seen him approach. His eyes widened slightly as he took in Riku's new hair style.

Riku smirked slyly and repeated what he had said.

With a smile, Sora jumped up and stepped back. "You are not getting me in that water! It's freezing!"

Kairi stepped away from the fire and took a few steps towards the water. "You guys better get out of the water now!" Kairi called in a mother-hen voice. "It's freezing and in this wind you're both going to catch colds rolling around in the water!" She placed her hands on her hips. "I mean it!"

Roxas, who was lying under the perched Axel, leaned up enough to throw his arms around the taller red haired man, crushing their lips together.

Kairi threw up her arms. "Oh get a room!" She turned on her heels. "They are NOT staying at my house!" With a smile, she strode closer to Sora and Riku. "I'm tired so I'll leave you boys to yourselves." She winked as she said it. "See you tomorrow!"

Riku lifted his hand to wave at her but stopped as he felt Sora punch him. "What was that for?" He turned to glare at the brunette.

Sora crossed his arms about his chest and returned Riku's glare.

"Don't look at me." Riku feigned innocence. "I didn't say a word."

Sora opened his mouth to protest but was suddenly rendered helpless by a pair of lips on his own.

_The light known as you finds me._


End file.
